Betwixt and Between
by Lux Bravo
Summary: Death comes quickly.


AN: To really understand this story, you must read "Edventure" ; for the characters at least.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy/Danny Antonucci; I only own O.C.s.

Betwixt and Between

Chapter One: The One and Only

By LucasBravvus97

ooo

Edd gently rose his hand and in a swift, fluid motion pressed the button on his alarm clock, causing the mechanic device to fall silent. He opened his eyes (rather too wearily for his liking) and blinked twice, succeeding in clearing out the rheum from his eyes. It was only seven in the morning, and July at that, but Edd, and his sister Zoe of course, were two people who didn't like waking up late.

Rising from his bed, he stood beside it and, in his daily method, folded the covers until they were perfect; he then, as was his way, ironed them to make sure they were straight. After that, he walked over to his window and opened it, letting that cool, refreshing morning air float into his bedroom. Edd inhaled deeply, and smiled as he did so; this was one of his refreshing things each morning. By being friends with people like Ed and Eddy, he needed to find ways to relax when he was alone; most people would use coffee, but Edd was very much above that.

"Eddward?" called a soft voice from outside his closed door. It belonged to Zoe, and to outsiders it would have generally seemed polite to ask the person they were addressing if they were yet awake. Still, Zoe and Edd weren't twins for nothing, after all. One could sense when the other was awake, and vice versa. "Do you mind if I use the bathroom first this morning?"

"No," replied Edd, the perfect gentleman, "take all the time you need. I'm just going to give my room a quick check."

"Right…" said Zoe, and Ed noticed that there was something uncertain in her voice. Before he could ask what was troubling her, the sound of padding footsteps and the bathroom door closing with a soft snap told him that she was already out of earshot.

"Oh well," said Edd musingly, speaking quietly to himself as he fluffed his pillows for the third time, "I'm sure Zoe's fine. Today will just be as ordinary as any other day; what on earth could do wrong?"

ooo

As Edd emerged from the bathroom later that morning, freshly bathed and clothed, he could hear the sound of a gentle humming floating up to him from the kitchen. It was nice when his mother didn't have to go into work at the restaurant early; having one of his parents there was soothing.

"Hello, Eddward!" called his mother cheerily as he entered into the kitchen. She was bent over the stove, examining the contents of a pot with the utmost care. Katharine had her blonde hair (the same golden shade as Zoe's) tied into a bun on the top of her head. She had on her normal attire; a navy-blue, crisp shirt on, a freshly-pleated white skirt and gleaming black heels. However, when she was cooking, a flowery, knee-length apron covered most of her front, protecting her from any germs. "Did you have a refreshing sleep?"

"Yes Mother, thanks for asking," replied Eddward, sliding into a seat at the little kitchen table opposite Zoe. "How was yours?"

"Oh, fine thanks," replied his mother in her perpetually cheery voice. Edd had noted before, as he did this morning, that after a while, his mother's bright, optimistic personality would get on the nerves of some people (namely Eddy). However, he never wished his mother would ever change; he loved her just the way she was. "Would you like some bacon with your mushrooms, Eddward?"

"Yes please," replied Edd, but there was no need for confirmation; his mother had already left the stove and was walking over to Zoe and himself balancing a tray on either hand. She put them down before her tow children, and walked back to the stove to fetch food for herself. Edd looked down, and beamed as he saw that the food made a little face; bacon for the ears, a sausage for the mouth, a tomato for the nose and mushrooms for the eyes. It was little things like this that proved to Edd that his parents did care.

"Zoe," he spoke worriedly, eyeing his sister carefully, "are you alright?"

"What?" asked Zoe, looking at him distractedly. She had been playing with her food around the plate, not bothering to take any of it to her lips. "Oh - yes- I'm fine…"

ooo

"Step right up, ladies and germs!" boomed the voice of the resident scammer, along with the aid of his trust microphone. Eddy never failed to miss a day for scamming, no matter the occasion. The fact that they hardly ever worked seemed to not deter him; it was as though his failure made him strive more to succeed. "For a measly quarter, you can take the ride of a lifetime on Ed's Human-Powered Train!"

"Eddy," barked Rebecca, cousin to Edd and Zoe, angrily, "could you please turn off that microphone?"

"But I need to it attract pigeons!" whined Eddy.

"Well, here come some pigeons now," growled Rebecca menacingly, "so turn it off before I shove it up your - "

"Hey guys!" beamed Jonny happily, somehow perched on Zoe's head like a mother hen.

"Hi Jonny!" replied Ed in his usual goofy, carefree manner.

"Jonny…" asked Zoe meekly, her left eve twitching at the invasion of her personal space. "Could you maybe get off my head?"

"Sure!" replied the bald one, jumping off and landing on the sidewalk. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Yeah," announced Kevin with a sneer as he and Nazz walked over to the group, with the others (excluding the Kankers) not too far behind, "what are you all doing?"

"Hi everyone!" replied Zoe cheerfully, giving a little wave and head nod to each individual in return. "We're running a little train ride here; would you care to embark on it?"

"Only for a quarter!" reminded Eddy, weaselling his way into the crowd.

"Looks like fun!" cried Jonny happily, "and Plank agrees!" He walked over to Eddy, and dropped a quarter into the jar in the short boy's hand. "I'm in!"

"Me too!" said Nazz happily. "It looks cool!" She deposited another coin into the jar, followed by a begrudging Kevin. Soon, the others kids had done the same, including the Kanker sisters, who, while frightening all of them, didn't seem to want to wreck the fun.

The train itself was a long carriage of five components, pulled along by Ed at the front. Each carriage seated three, so Zoe and Edd missed out, watching along at the sidelines as the train circled around the cul-de-sac.

"Eddward," spoke Zoe suddenly.

"Yes?" replied her brother.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Zoe. What is it?"

"…You know that no matter what happens, I'll always love you. We'll never be truly apart? You know that, don't you?"

Edd did not reply for several seconds; he was highly disturbed at the way Zoe was talking. "Yes, I know… But why are you talking about things like that, Zoe?"

"No reason," shrugged his sister, but Edd saw the white pallor on her face, the way her fingers were constantly fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"Zoe? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes!" she snapped suddenly. "I'm fine! Stop asking me that!"

"…Very well," replied Eddy bitterly; he did not appreciate being shouted at.

"I'm sorry," replied Zoe miserably. "Excuse me." She swept past him without another word.

ooo

Ed was still running across the pavement, towards the road. He felt happy and free, though there was an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. He kept running, but in his haste he failed to notice the straps attaching him to the make-shift train snapping. Ignoring the undignified protests of the kids behind him. He needed to keep on running.

Zoe walked silently over the asphalt, gazing right ahead of her. The roads were clear, but that didn't explain why there was such an odd feeling inside her. It was as if a bony, freezing fist had enclosed its spindly fingers around her heart; the organ was beating madly, and Zoe noticed this as she saw Ed run out, rather carelessly, onto the road.

No one saw the car come speeding down the road, its driver's eyes closed as he moved his body erratically to the pumping music.

He hit Ed first, right in the arm. Ed felt winded, it was as though all the feeling had gone from the left side of his body. The driver had noticed; he stared horrified at Ed, who was being dragged on the road beside the car; his sleeve had snagged on the mirror. He felt the skin being ripped off his back, as it sped over the rough asphalt.

Then the car hit Zoe.

She smashed into the windscreen with such force that it cracked. Zoe gave a small, surprised "Oh" as her stomach imploded. She could feel glass prickling her lower intestines… Oh - there went the pancreas…

The car continued to speed down the road, its maddened occupant fighting desperately to gain control. He swerved to the right, the horrified, stunned screams of the others pounding in his ears just like the music had done, and ploughed right into a street light.

Ed felt the life being sapped from his body as he was crushed between the two solid metal walls. All the bones in his spine must surely be broken; his neck was snapped at least. His eyes, pierced by shards of glass, leaked crimson blood, and he felt his arm twist further at an even odder angle. The nerves in his right arm had been ripped apart; it hung limp, just like the driver of the car did over the steering wheel of the car.

Zoe was flung from the car and into the wall of Jimmy's house. She slammed into it, leaving a bloody, human-shaped imprint. She gently fell down the wall, blood pouring from her skull and stomach. There was no hope for her now; most of the organs inside her, her heart and brain included, were failing or already dead. It was quite odd to feel wind blowing on her open stomach cavity; the sound it produced was beautiful and haunting, like ghostly wind chimes. Just like Ed had done, Zoe closed her eyes and let black oblivion come over her.

By the time ambulances arrived three minutes later, they were both dead.

ooo

AN: Next chapter up soon.

-Luke


End file.
